The Toad
The Toad is the main antagonist of Flushed Away. He is the leader and boss of his henchrats (including Spike and Whitey) and his younger cousin Le Frog and his henchfrogs. 'Fiction' ''Flushed Away'' film Voice Actor: Ian McKellen Originally the favorite pet of the young Prince Charles, the Toad and Prince Charles would spend a lot of time together although this would become an abrupt end when the prince received a new pet rat. As the rat gained more attention from the Prince, the Toad was flushed down a toilet. Since then, the Toad harbored a deep hatred of rodents and it helped motivate him into formulating a plan to drown away all of the citizens of the city in the sewer known as Ratropolis and repopulate the sewer with his army of tadpole offspring. Missing his old home, the Toad would collect random pieces of British royal treasures around the sewer, eventually taking a ruby from Rita. Eventually, the ruby was taken back thanks to a new rat. Informing the Toad that he came from "up top", the Toad excitedly shows Roddy his collection of treasures. However, the Toad gets angry at Roddy's remark that the collection is amusing which causes the rat to accidentally knock over a ton of random objects in the collection, destroying each and every one of them. Enraged, the Toad sends Roddy and Rita to the Icemaker although the two manage to escape and freeze Whitey and Spike. Despite freeing them, the two henchrats are unable to stop Roddy and Rita from escaping but manage to bring back shards of the ruby which had been destroyed by Roddy in an attempt to get the Toad off their trail. The Toad then states that Whitey and Spike should go after the master cable Rita stole during her escape and kicks the two out of a window after Spike offers the watch the upcoming World Cup Finals with him. After the two fail once more, the Toad assigns Le Frog to track down Roddy and Rita while recollecting his past to his French cousin. And, like the henchrats, Le Frog fails. However, Whitey and Spike manage to capture Rita and the Toad regains the master cable, activating the floodgates. Arriving to save Rita after the latter gets tied up on a pipe in front of the floodgates, Roddy succeeds but gets shot down by the Toad, who uses a stapler. Revealing his plan to flood Ratropolis during the halftime of the World Cup Finals when everyone is using the bathroom by opening the floodgates, the Toad is taken by surprise when Roddy busts open a nearby liquid nitrogen tube, distracting all of the henchrats and using it to freeze all of the henchfrogs. When Roddy attempts to stop the floodgate from opening, the Toad lands in his path and gets tricked into stepping onto a weak spot in the pipe they are standing on, freezing the amphibian's leg in place. Roddy then manages to get the Toad to shoot his tongue into some nearby gears, stopping the floodgate from fully opening. Ordering Le Frog to stop Roddy and Rita, the French mercenary only manages to get his tongue jammed in the gears as well. With a final jerk, the Toad is pulled towards the gears, snapping the pipe he is on completely in half. The pipe then dumps its liquid nitrogen contents into the flood of sewage coming out of the floodgate, freezing it and saving all of the rodents in Ratropolis. Honored as a hero, Roddy and Rita leave Ratropolis on board the Jammy Dodger II to an unspecified location although judging by Le Frog's sign, it could be Paris, France. The Toad is presumably taken into custody after this. ''Flushed Away - The Game'' The Toad steals a ruby from Rita for his prized collection. However, Rita manages to sneak into his hideout, sneak past him slumbering in his bedroom, and take back the ruby. Despite sending the henchrats and Le Frog, the Toad fails to get it back. However, Rita and her new accomplice are finally captured by Whitey and Spike and the Toad informs them of his past as once being a pet for Prince Charles but being flushed down after the prince took more interest in a new pet rat. He then explains his plan (which he calls "the Amphibian Dawn") which involves opening the floodgates at half-time during the World Cup Finals when everyone is using the bathroom and drowning everyone in their own waste. Despite kicking Roddy to the floor below, the rat stays on and, with the help of Rita, gets the Toad to destroy his own systems that control the floodgate. Desperate to keep the floodgate from closing, the Toad shoots his tongues into the nearby gears, getting himself stuck. With the Toad defeated, Roddy and Rita depart on the Jammy Dodger for new adventures. Trivia * The Toad is voiced by Ian McKellen while Roddy was voiced by Hugh Jackman in the film, which could be interpreted as an allusion to the X-Men movies, where McKellen plays Magneto and Jackman plays Wolverine, who are enemies. This appears to have been acknowledged by the cast and crew as the classic Wolverine costume appears in Roddy's wardrobe at the start of the movie * The Toad appears to have some sleeping difficulties as he is seen in the video game to abruptly jump up on his bed for no apparent reason whatsoever Gallery Toad Icon.png| Simplified version of the Toad The Toad Promo.jpg Flushed Away.jpg| Promotional Art for all of the main characters Flushed Away Promo.jpg| Promotional Art of the villains looking for the heroes Flushed Away The Toad and Young Prince Charles.jpg| The Toad and Prince Charles in the early days The Toad 2.jpg| The Toad's first appearance in the film FA The Toad Catches a Fly.png|The Toad catching a fly The Toad.jpg| The Toad shows off his collection to Roddy The Toad 3.jpg| "This ruby is from the crown of ancient kings!" Whitey sees the Icemaker.jpg| The Toad shows Roddy and Rita the Icemaker TheToad.png| "Prepare to meet your maker. Your Icemaker." Whitey and Spike Thawed Out.jpg|"After them!" Freeze.jpg| "Faster, you idiots!" The Toadd.png| "I want that cable!" Le Frog criticizes the Toad.jpg| Le Frog questions the Toad's motives FA The Toad Spike Whitey.png| The Toad informs Spike Category:Villains Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game